A Cursed Bird Kid
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Anya and Dimitri have a daughter who is kidnapped. This child later joins Max's flock and desperately tries to find her parents. Rasputin attacks the flock once he discovers the girl's parentage and she fights to protect what she wants and those she loves
1. The Kidnapping

_A Cursed Bird-kid_

_Anya's POV_

I looked over at Dimitri and smiled at the door that led to my sleeping daughter's room. I went in to check on her, only to see someone grabbing her from her cradle.

I screamed, "Dimitri!"

He ran over to me and saw the men taking our baby. "Let her go!" he snarled.

One knocked Dimitri to the ground and I ran to him, watching in horror as they took my daughter away.

She woke then and saw me leaning over her father. I watched as her eyes seemed to become bluer than before, and she began to cry.

"We'll get you back, Anya!" I yelled to her. "We will."

She nodded and continued to cry as the men rushed off into the night with her.

Would Dimitri and I ever see our baby again?


	2. Anya 13 Years Later

_Alex's POV (Anya's POV)_

My name is Alexandrite Maeline Ride—I'm the only member of my family with a middle name.

I can control energy—that's my main skill. My eyes also change, depending on my mood.

Purple is happy. Brown is confused. Blue is sad. Yellow is excited. Red is angry. White is shocked. Green is fear.

Everyone tries to keep me so my eyes purple or any color other than red—because when eyes are red, things get scary. The energy I'm controlling is also the same color as my eyes.

I am twelve and live with my family—Maximum, Max Ride—she's the oldest at fourteen, Fang, who's four months younger than Max, Iggy, who is six months younger than Max—they're both fourteen, like her, Nudge, who is eleven, Gazzy, who is eight, and Angel who is six. Gazzy and Angel are the only biologically related ones out of the seven of us, but we're still family.

I opened my eyes suddenly and twisted, staring at the Wicked calendar Max had gotten me for Christmas. I saw the date and then sprinted into Max's room.

I started jumping on her and yelling, "Max! Wake up! Wake up!"

She stirred and asked, "Alex, what is it?"

"It's my birthday! Can we find my parents?" I asked, excitedly.

"Actually, I don't think we can," Max said, sadly. "And happy birthday, Alex!"

I nodded, but my face fell and my eyes turned from yellow to blue.

Max hugged me and said, "Come on, Alex. Let's go downstairs."

I nodded, but continued crying. "Max, why can't we find my parents? I still miss them."

"I know, Alex, but we don't know where to find them," Max began.

I wiped my nose on my sleeve and said, "Max, I had the dream again."

Max hugged me and said, "Alex, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

I nodded.

"Mom looked over at Dad and then turned, smiling at the door that led to my room. I was sleeping peacefully. Mom came into my room to check on me, only to see someone grabbing me from my cradle. She screamed, "Dimitri!" He ran over to Mom and saw the men taking me. "Let her go!" he snarled at them. One knocked Dad to the ground and Mom ran over to him, watching in horror as they took me away. I woke up then and saw Mom leaning over Dad. My eyes turned bluer than before and I began to cry. Then Mom yelled to me, "We'll get you back, Anya! We will!" I nodded and kept crying," I finished. "Will I ever see Mom and Dad again?"

Max shrugged and said, "Are you sure that it's only a dream and not your memory?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alex, you know how we're different from most people, right?" Max asked.

I nodded and she added, "Well, we know you can control energy and your eyes can change color. I also think that you might have a longer memory than most of us—because it sounds like this 'dream' or memory, which ever it is, happened when you were a baby—a young baby, for that matter."

I nodded and said, "OK, Max. Can I go wake up the others?"

She nodded and raced upstairs to wake the others up for breakfast.


	3. Anastasia 13 Years Later

_Anastasia's POV_

I looked over at Dimitri and whispered, "It's Anya's thirteenth birthday, today."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I began. "Perhaps we should try again to find her. Offer a reward for her safe return to us?"

"Risky," he said. "There'll be con artists…"

"But with you, Vlad, and Sophie, we'll catch them. We quiz the 'Anyas' as to where they were the night our daughter disappeared. The one who gives the right answer is ours," I said calmly.

"Anastasia, I know you really want to find Anya, but I really think we should consider adopting…" Dimitri began.

"Dimitri, just because I can't carry a second child does not mean you can replace my baby with some stranger's child—a child who wasn't wanted in the first place—and expect me to be happy!" I screamed at him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The doctor looked at me and Dimitri and said, "Anastasia, because of your back pains, your pregnancy has high risk of complications. You will be lucky if you carry the child to term and both you and the child survive the birth. After this child is born, I highly advise that you not get pregnant again. A second pregnancy could kill you, your Imperial Highness."_

_I nodded and Dimitri hastily said, "If we want a second child, we'll adopt."_

_I nodded and said, "Dimitri's right. We'll adopt."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ever since Maria's kidnapping, Dimitri and I had been getting into a lot of fights.

"Anya, I don't want to replace Anya. I just hate watching you fall apart every day and night," Dimitri protested, trying to hug me.

I pulled away and said, "Leave me alone, Dimitri."

He nodded and said, "I'm going to talk to Vlad and Sophie—see if they can help us find Anya."

I nodded and he quickly left the palace.


	4. A Secret Plot Uncovered and A Surprise

_Dimitri's POV_

I quickly slipped into Sophie and Vlad's house. "Hey, Vlad," I smiled.

"Dimitri!" Vlad called cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Any luck?" I asked.

"One of these days, Anastasia is going to find out what we're doing," he replied in a whisper.

"And hopefully she'll thank me," I laughed.

Then I glanced around. "Where's Sophie?"

"She's visiting Dowager Empress Marie," he replied.

"So, have you found anything related to my daughter?" I asked, hopeful.

He nodded and said, "The kidnappers were Americans and worked for Itex."

"Itex?" I repeated. "What is that?"

"Some sort of company," he replied.

"Where can we find her?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "There are way more branches to this company then I'd like to admit and I have no clue where she's being held, Dimitri or if she's already escaped."

"What makes you think she escaped?" I asked.

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll find a way to both attract and escape danger," he replied.

I nodded and then glanced up when the door opened.

I heard Sophie call, "Vlad, dear, I'm home!"

Then I heard Anastasia call, "Vlad, is my husband here?"

"Gotta run, Vlad," I said, racing to the kitchen, intending to jump out the window.

"Don't be such a baby!" Vlad said, grabbing me and pulling me into the sitting room where the women were waiting.

While they were waiting, Anastasia noticed the 'Have You Seen This Child' posters sitting on the table.

She picked one up and stared at it and then looked up at Sophie. "What are our husbands doing?" she asked uncertainly.

"What you do mean, child?" Sophie asked.

"This picture—this is my daughter. Do you think they're trying to find her?" she asked, eagerly.

"They might," Grandmama replied, smiling gently.

Vlad was still dragging me back into the room and I said, "Seriously, Vlad, I think Anastasia's still mad at me. We had a huge fight earlier and I really don't want to upset her again."

"You won't," he said. "Now, come on, Dimitri."

I sulked and he dropped me on the floor.

"Your Highness," Vlad bowed.

"Hello, Vlad," she said, distantly.

Then I slowly stood up and saw the poster in her hand. "Vlad, Dimitri," Anastasia began. "What are you doing?"

I gulped and said, "Well, Anya, I know you want Anya back—and I want her back too—so since Vlad and I had found, well, Anastasia, I figured we could find Anya. So we've been trying to track down the kidnappers and once we find them, hopefully we can get a lead on where they're holding her."

"And _when _were you planning to tell me this?" Anastasia demanded.

"After we found Anya," I admitted.

"I'm helping," she said suddenly.

"What?" Marie and Sophie asked.

"Why?" Vlad asked.

"Uh, wait. What? Why?" I asked, stupidly.

"You guys find the girls. I'll do the questioning. Not to mention I'll know if it's my child," Anastasia said pointedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still feeling a little stupid.

"Maternal instinct," she laughed. "It's a mom thing. Men just don't get it."

Marie and Sophie looked at each other and then nodded. "Good luck to the three of you," Sophie said.

"Be careful, all of you," Marie said gently. "I will pay any fares necessary for you to travel."


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	6. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
